A Night Not to Be Forgotten
by It's raining yoghurt
Summary: It’s prom night at Kaibara High, and neither Yuki nor Kyo can escort Tohru. So what happens when she dances with Haru?


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, yay. I love Fruits Basket.**

**all characters (c) Natsuki Takaya. **

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Tohru Honda exclaimed. She, Hana and Uo were dress shopping for the prom, which was three weeks away.

Hana and Uo exchanged smiles and agreed. Tohru then reached into a clothes rack and pulled a dress off. "Ooh, Hana-chan, this would look gorgeous on you!" she said, showing her the sparkly, sleeveless silver dress she had found.

"Oh, thank you Tohru. That looks great, but I think I will look around some more before deciding," Hana replied, and they continued searching.

"What about this, Hana?" Uo handed Hana a dark purple dress with short sleeves. Hana nodded.

"That is just the thing for me."

The three girls shopped for a while longer, until Uo had acquired a dark green sleeveless dress. Hana then spotted a dress that she said was 'perfect' for Tohru. "Try it on," she urged.

Tohru went and changed, and when Hana and Uo saw her, they nodded in appreciation.

* * *

Nearly three weeks later: The night before prom.

Tohru was cooking dinner when she heard the door open and Kyo stumbled in, sniffing the air. "Mmm, fish – wait, I smell leek! I HATE leeks!" he exclaimed in disgust. Tohru giggled. "Don't worry Kyo-kun, i didn't put any leek in your dinner," she said.

"Yeh, thanks," he replied.

Just then, Yuki came home as well. "Good evening Honda-san, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, almost! I just need to set the table."

"Oh, let me," Yuki offered, and went off with the plates. Tohru then ran to the base of the stairs and shouted, "Shigure-san! Come down, dinner is almost ready!"

Shortly everyone was seated at the table, eating delicious fish, rice, and leek (well, except Kyo).

"Honda-san, are you excited about tomorrow night?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded fervently. "What about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm quite happy," Yuki replied, while Kyo shrugged.

"Oh, no!" Shigure exclaimed, looking up from his food. "Kazuma called today, Kyo. He wants you at the dojo tomorrow night. You're going to miss the prom."

Kyo nodded. "Okay then."

"Are you sure, Kyo-kun? It would be great if you'd come!" Tohru said worriedly. Kyo just smiled.

"No, really, I'm fine with it."

Suddenly the phone rang. "Excuse me," Shigure said, and went to get the phone. After a few minutes of talking, he came back. "That was Hatori. Yuki, I'm afraid you can't go to prom either. He needs you at the Main House tomorrow night." Yuki nodded, a bit downfallen.

"Oh no!!" Tohru said, "That's even worse! I hope I will be okay at the prom by myself," she continued, looking down at the table.

"Aw, cheer up Tohru-kun," Shigure said, "Your friends will be there, right? And apparently Momiji and Haru are coming too. So you should be okay." Tohru nodded, feeling better.

After washing the dishes, Tohru went upstairs for an early night.

* * *

Prom night:

Tohru, Hana and Uo had spent the whole day being pampered and getting ready. Finally, arm in arm, they left for the prom. As they arrived at Kaibara school, they ran into Momiji and Haru. Momiji and Haru were both wearing tuxedos, though Haru was wearing his in a relaxed fashion.

Haru had been pretty relaxed about the whole prom thing. He hadn't minded much, just refused to wear a bowtie like Momiji did. An hour before they were due to leave, Momiji said:

"Haru, do you have a date for the prom?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting her at school. Wait, are you walking to school?!"

"Yes…"

Momiji laughed and shook his head. "Silly Haru! You'll get lost. Come in my car."

So, they drove to the school, and were walking down the footpath when they bumped into the three girls. Haru looked at them while they apologised and chattered.

Hana and Uo were both wearing their dresses, Hana's hair tumbling over her shoulders, while Uo's had been put up in a beautiful messy bun. But the pièce de resistance was Tohru. Haru's breath caught as he saw her beautiful pale yellow dress, with spaghetti straps. Tohru was wearing white heels, and the yellow ribbon that Yuki gave her adorned her hair.

Suddenly, Haru realised something that he hadn't thought of, ever. Tohru was beautiful.

Tohru was smilling, listening to the conversation, when they all realised it was nearly time to go in. "Care to come with us, Momiji, Haru?" Uo asked.

"Well, I can walk with you, but I have to meet my date. But I'm sure that Haru can stay with you," Momiji replied cheerfully.

After they arrived at school, the four began chatting, not caring to dance. Suddenly, a song came on, and Tohru smiled ecstatically.

"Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed, "I listen to it all the time. She looked at Haru, who was sitting, staring into space. "Hatsuharu-san, do you think you could dance with me? I really like this song," she asked timidly. Haru looked at Tohru and smiled. "Sure," he replied, "This song is pretty cool."

They stood up and went to the dance floor. Haru put one arm on Tohru's waist, and held her hand with the other. Slowly and carefully, they began swaying to the music. "I like your suit," Tohru said softly, "It suits you."  
Haru grinned down at her. "Why, because it's black and white?"

"Well, yes."

"Thanks." There was a pause. "Tohru-san, I like your hair, it's very pretty with the ribbon," Haru said.

"Oh, thank you! It was a present, I'm glad you like it," Tohru replied, but suddenly had a thought.

What if I really like Hatsuharu-san? She thought. He's very mature, and very kind and helpful. And of course, he is handsome.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Haru. "So, where are Kyo and Yuki? I haven't seen them all night," he commented.

"Oh, they couldn't come," Tohru explained. Haru nodded. "But," she added, "I think I'm okay with that."

Haru looked at her quizzically, and (only a tiny bit) hopefully. Could she possibly like him, just a tiny bit more than Kyo or Yuki?

Okay, Tohru thought, now or never, while you can still think.

She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"Hatsuharu-san –"

"You don't have to call me -san. My name is enough, if that's okay."

Tohru nodded, and smiled, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Okay, um – Hatsuharu, I was, um, wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?" Tohru asked timidly, the word "me" ending in an almost squeak.

Haru smiled, relieved. "Yes, of course I will, Tohru."

The song ended. People returned to their tables, but Tohru and Haru remained on the dance floor, holding hands and looking at each other.

From a table a few metres away, Hana and Uo watched. "Aw, this is so cute! Tohru and Haru, who would've guessed. I would've expected Orange-top or the Prince to snag her," Uo commented brightly.

Hana smiled serenely, closing her eyes. "Yes, there are wonderful waves coming from them .It is a great night for love, don't you think?" she said.

By now, Tohru and Haru had realised that the music was no longer playing. "Come on," Haru whispered, "Let's go outside."

He led Tohru outside, where they sat on a bench, Tohru leaning on Haru's shoulder. Haru was the first to speak. "Tohru," he began, and Tohru looked at him, "Do you care at all? I mean – about the fact that I'm cursed by the cow?"

Tohru smiled. "No, not at all! I love cows!" Haru nodded, but still looking worried. Tohru bit her lip, and continued, "But even if you were a cow, or a frog, or even a – a mushroom (at this Haru laughed), I would still love you, because you are Haru. Oh gosh, I called you Haru, I'm sor-"

Her apologies were cut off by Haru leaning down and kissing her. Tohru twisted round and kissed him back, putting her arms around Haru's neck.

There was a *poof* and Tohru found herself kissing a cow. "Ah!" Tohru jumped up, "I'm sorry, I forgot, Haru!"

"It's okay," Haru replied. Tohru smiled, and hugged him.

"You make a very cute cow," she murmured.


End file.
